Chispita
by Cinderella's Corner
Summary: Si Draco Malfoy pensaba que Astoria Greengrass era piadosa, estaba completamente equivocado. ¿Por qué Blaise está convencido de que es mejor tener a la chica más lejos que cerca? "Chispita, chispita, brilla a lo lejos niña bonita. Pero no te acerques que mi miedo palpita..."


Entre parpadear y parpadear; sus pasos entorpecían al grado de verse limitado a barrerse entre el muro de los corredores vacíos del iluminado Hogwarts matutino. Era fácil saltearse un momento la clase cuando se era Blaise Zabini.

Podría decirse que por primera vez, las cosas no estaban saliéndole como quería… ¿La razón? Dos orbes esmeraldas. Encajaban perfectamente con aquella cabellera castaña, vivaracha y astuta como ninguna. La menor de las Greengrass era todo un peligro y sin duda, él no se lo dejaría tan fácil.

Cruzó hacia los jardines, ahuyentando los ruidosos saltitos que daban los novatos de primer año y al sentirse expuesto al mundo, seguro, se desplomó grácil hacia la hierba que creciente, protegía a su árbol favorito.

El viento vagó entre el lugar, emocionando hoja por hoja. Salían por todos lados, de entre el suelo y algunas color canela que yacían rezagadas entre la maleza. Y así fue como le envolvió… Un aroma torpemente provocador, llegó hasta su nariz; yendo y viniendo entre sus cejas y el puente.

―¿Cómodo?―Soltó una voz cantarina desde la sombra.

El morocho abrió el ojo derecho para asegurarse de que la joven estuviese lo más seguramente lejos posible. La relación entre ambos relucía tan bien que hasta conservaban una amistad apañada entre telarañas de bromas y jugarretas pesadas.

―¿Qué haces desperdiciando tan maravilloso día?―Aulló con sutil ironía. ―Me sorprende… No verte entre la capa de Draco.―Añadió con sorna el slytherin.

Astoria Greengrass entrecerró los ojos como quien quisquilloso, observa a un ave caer entre los pinos… Tratando de imaginar el punto exacto donde hubiese caído semejante belleza natural.

―Podría decir lo mismo de ti, si de Pansy habláramos.―Musitó gloriosa aún sin despegar los ojos del libro de Quidditch.

Blaise plasmó una estimulante sonrisa que bien podría augurar una vida llena de felicidad. Se levantó con agilidad de entre la hierba y se acercó al extremo siguiente del árbol.

―Pues mira que me lo había pensado, pero no me suelta. Ya sabes… Es ese efecto que me cargo.―

El hermoso color esmeralda se extinguió por un momento entre sus pestañas, dejando salir libremente una risilla moderada.

―Ya lo creo. Ese olor que te cargas por la mañana ni Hagrid podría soportarlo.―

La sonrisa pretenciosa del slytherin se diluyó tan pronto como se había formado.

―Hombre, ¿no puedes con un poco de competencia?―Animó Astoria.

El moreno vaciló un poco, pero finalmente le dio la cara.

―¿Pero qué dices, cría? Si tus celos están a punto de matarme.―Contestó libremente mientras observaba a un chico de nuevo ingreso, tropezar innumerables veces con la capa.

Traicionado por la curiosidad, se giró inestable hacia la chica quien le miraba expresamente a él.

―Zabini…―

―Eh… D-dime, Greengrass…―

Astoria sonrió cálidamente, le observo por una fracción de segundo y comenzó a acercarse más y más a su rostro. Pronto estuvieron tan cerca, que hasta un leve color rojizo era visible entre las mejillas morenas del chico.

―Greengrass, yo…―

El dedo índice y paliducho de la castaña se antepuso entre los labios de Blaise para acallarle por un momento. Y mientras más se acercase a él, su rubor crecía gradualmente.

Una desvirtuada rama crujió a unos cuantos metros de ahí y el contacto visual se quebró al despegar el slytherin sus ojos sobre los de ella.

―¿Qué fue…?―

Astoria frunció el ceño, y le jaló del mentón tan suave como demandantemente se podría coger a alguien de la barbilla. Nuevamente ambos se miraron y Zabini quedó completamente perdido ante ella. Su única y más poderosa debilidad, la pequeña Greengrass.

Sus largas pestañas parecían enredarle aún más entre cada parpadear, imaginaba que sus labios siempre habían estado ahí, junto a él. Nada lograría opacar aquel momento, sería que por fin ¿lo había admitido? ¿Se habría dado cuenta?

No supo en que momento sus ojos cayeron ante tal gloria, que paulatinamente fueron cerrándose. Pacientes, sumisos.

Ella comenzó a hablar sobre las navidades pasadas y el acogedor sentimiento que se respiraba en su dormitorio aún con los estratosféricos gritillos de Daphne en el jardín.

No escuchó más, tuvo la sensación de haber caído en un sueño anhelante, profundo y lleno de quietud… La tibieza de su mano izquierda acarició su mejilla. Blaise Zabini había súbitamente fallado a las apuestas de la semana pasada, arruinadas por completo estaban y él ya no podría hacer más nada.

―Lo que pensaba.―Aseguró Astoria apartando la mano.

―¿Q-qué haces?―Gruñó el slytherin cogiéndola nuevamente de la mano. Y cuando se disponía a cerrar nuevamente los ojos y colocarse la mano de la chica sobre su mejilla, la escencia de una no tan desconocida presencia, llegó hasta su nariz.

La castaña se soltó de su alcance y siendo más rápida que él, su dedo índice chocó contra la parte central de su frente, después vagó por su mejilla hasta terminar en la comisura de sus labios.

―Lo sabía, Blaise. Te estás volviendo viejo.―Aseveró señalando cada parte antes palpada.

Draco Malfoy quien desde hacía unos minutos les miraba dese las ramas, soltó una fastuosa carcajada.

―Mirad… ¿A que estabais a punto de traicionar mi confianza?―Dijo señalándoles.

―¿Tu confianza?―Inquirió Astoria asumiendo un rol sumiso. ―¡Cielos! Estuve apunto de cometer adulterio.―Finalizó con fingida tristeza.

―No seas tonta, niñata.―Escupió con indignación mientras se inclinaba hacia ella. ―Tú no eres precisamente la que me preocupa.―Recalcó desviando la vista hacia el moreno.

―¿Ah, no…?―Rugió cerrando sonoramente el libro. ―¿Y por qué no?―

―No tienes tan buen gusto como para elegir a alguien que compita conmigo.―Contestó serenamente mientras pestañeaba.

Blaise no supo definir si había sido un perfecto cumplido o una completa patada en el trasero.

―Ya me lo imaginaba…. Entonces tú sí, ¿cierto?―Puntualizó señalándoles a ambos. ―Ya me entero, ahora lo entiendo perfectamente.―Dijo sin ser capaz de oprimir su risa.

―¡Idiota! Lo decía por ti, eres mi pro…―

―¡Eh, Draco!―Apaciguó Blaise.

―Pero si estoy defendiéndote… ¡Estoy defendiéndote de esta mujer, Zabini!―

La castaña golpeó la portada del libro contra su mano derecha. ―Pues cierra el pico, yo le veo bastante grandecito para defenderse de mí. ¿O no… Blaise?―

―En efecto, linda. Por cierto… Has interrumpido algo Draco. ¿Por qué no vas a dar un paseíto por ahí? Después te…―

―Ni hablar. Quiero divertirme viendo como te ligas a mi prometida. Anda…―Invitó el rubio con sorna.

―¿Qué dices, roñoso? Sí no ha sido lo que piensas. Pero bueno… ¿Qué se puede esperar de ti? Quita, quita, me obstruyes el paso.―Contestó desdeñosamente la castaña mientras caminaba entre ambos slytherins.

―Anda, vete ya… Al final sólo nos traes problemas, chispita.―Dijo el rubio con aspereza. Parecía que había depositado una leve cantidad de veneno entre sus pausas y palabras.

―¿Cómo me has llamado?―Gruñó girándose hacia ellos.

―De ninguna manera… ¡De ninguna mane…!―Intervino Blaise en un mar de aspavientos.

―¿Estás con él?―Cuestionó Astoria acercándose poco a poco.

―…Mira Greengrass, anda a leer a la biblioteca. Éste no es lugar para chicas.―Dijo a tono precipitado mientras intentaba calmarle.

―Como lo oyes, este no es lugar para chicas… Chis-pi-ta. ―Añadió Draco con autosuficiencia.

―¿Qué demonios te piensas que haces? Sí estoy salvándonos el pellejó, tío…―Susurró Zabini al rubio.

En el momento que Blaise Zabini había girado hacia Draco irradiando desaprobación, diminutas lucecitas comenzaron bombardear entre sus oídos. La dupla de slytherins se miró mutuamente. Y de la nada, la tierra comenzó a vibrar para finalmente quebrarse en grietas. Ninguno vio nada más, los remolinos de colores fueron su único panorama.

Al poco tiempo, se encontraban gritando y empujándose entre sí para lograr bajar del árbol; los destellos de dichas luces continuaron su curso hasta dejarles de un color púrpura el rostro y parte del cuello de la camiseta.

Astoria inhaló pasando sus cabellos al lado derecho, pronto alcanzó su mochila y sacó con serenidad la cámara que había prestado Theodore a Daphne en el receso.

Rebuscó en la bolsa interna de la falda la última esfera lumínica que poseía, sin dudárselo la alzó por los aires hasta que esta tocó el césped, formando así cinco chispitas más. Después de todo, los cachivaches de los gemelos Weasley sí que servían…

Los ojos de los chicos casi se salen de órbita al ver el alcance hacia sí que estaban teniendo las lucecillas. La cuerda que yacía abrazada al árbol y que sostenía hombro a hombro a los slytherins, comenzó a balancearse juguetonamente a tal grado que la chica dudó si sus cabezas se golpearían en una de esas.

―¡Sonrían!―Animó la castaña tras el enceguecedor flash. ―Ah, y Draco… ¿A quién le llamabas chispita?―Preguntó guardando devuelta la cámara. ―¡Se me olvidaba…! Los colores tardan dos días en borrarse.―Finalizó encogiéndose de hombros mientras se pasaba la mochila por el hombro y se abría paso hacia los pasillos del colegio.

Fin.

* * *

¡Espero que te haya gustado, **JulitaMalfoy-Granger**! Es la primera vez que intento algo de "humor". Si es que alcanza ese género… Tengo mis dudas de esto pero aquí le tienes. ¡Feliz navidad y felices fiestas! ^^

* * *

**Cinderella's Corner.~**


End file.
